choroqfandomcom-20200215-history
Akiban
Akiban (Japanese: アキバン Akiban) is from Sandpolis and he loves to play video games. In My City, he has a very large yellow house with tons of games to play with and his Tunnel Race mini-game is available. He will give the protagonist a space meter and space body when they win. He also appears in Choro-Q HG 3, and this time, he lives in Noise City where he plays the ukelele, after the protagonist liked the sound of it, he gets bored with it later. Quotes *''(When the protagonist meet him in Sandpolis)'' "Hahahaha! I love to play games! That's why I made the best game! I want all the gamers to play my wonderful game!! Then I can build my dream house!" *"I wish there were a place where people were into games and the cost of land was cheap. If you find a place like that, please let me know!" *''(If the protagonist discovered My City)'' "I wish there were a place where people were into games and the cost of land was cheap. Do you know of a place like that?" *''(After the protagonist told him about My City)'' "My City? Never heard of it! Then that's where I'm going to take my game! Thanks for the info!" *"Bam! Boom! Kabooom! I love my cool game!" *"Hehehe! Oh! It's you! I built a big house, all because of you! My game is the greatest! I thought people would come from all over the world to try it. They won't fit in a small house. But this house is big. They'll all fit!! Don't you like games too? Do you want to play against me? Play Tunnel Race?" *''(After the protagonist chose to play Tunnel Race with him)'' "Well then, let's start!" *''(After the protagonist lost)'' "Hehehe! You can't beat me yet! Too bad! Well then, we'll play again!" *''(After the protagonist won)'' "Hehehe! My, you're quite a player! I'll reward you with this! Well then, we'll play again!" *''(Visiting him the first time in Choro-Q HG 3)'' "Eheheheheheh... Hey, first time we meet? I'm Akiban. Lately, I've been playing the ukulele. It kind of gets to your heart, you know? Just gently playing it, you become happy! You want to hear my ukulele?" *''(About to play the ukulele)'' "Well here goes! How was it?" *''(If the protagonist say his ukulele's tune is great)'' "Ehehehehehe! Really? It was good? Ehehehehehe! Here's for listening to me! It's pretty popular between us. I hope you like it!" *''(When the protagonist gives him his Frog Ornament)'' "Oh! That thing you have, it's a frog ornament isn't it? Thank you! You're a good person!!" *''(After he plays the ukelele)'' "Ehehehehehehe! I'm bored of the ukelele! What shall I do next? Maybe autography?" Trivia *Akiba refers to Akihabara. It also refers to nerds who can be seen at such stores in Akihabara like PC parts, anime toys, or a maid cafe. *In his house or apartment, he has a real-life Playstation 2 console, which the Choro-Q High Grade series of video games is made for. Category:Characters Category:Choro-Q HG 2 Category:Choro-Q HG 3 Category:Male Choro-Q Category:My City Category:Noise City Category:Choro-Q HG 3 Characters Category:Choro-Q HG 2 Characters